


Up All Night

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Semi Public Sex, Smut, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: There all sorts of surprises in store for John when he meets a pretty English bartender one night.





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Accent Kink. 
> 
> This is also for my beta letsby's birthday. She is so supportive and helpful when it comes to my writing, and I wouldn't be here without her! Love you babe!

It was the sweet lull of her accent that made him look twice.

She was beautiful - sun blond hair, shining blue eyes, ass that fit in her jeans just right. But when she asked him if he wanted a drink, it was her English accent, sophisticated and harmonious, that made John smile.

“Scotch, please.”

“Coming right up.”

“Where you from darlin’?” John had never been to England. Hell, he hadn’t been overseas since the war and there were no pretty girls with cute accents there.

“England.” She grinned as she poured his dark liquor, “I’ve been in the states for three years.”

“Hmmmm…well your accent is beautiful.”

“Thanks.” She set his glass down in front of him. “I’m Victoria.”

“John.”

The bartender nodded, smiling as she turned to serve another patron. John sat there and drank the rest of the night, flirting with Victoria. He loved to listen to her talk, beckoning her over through her shift. At last call he stood and reached to grab his jacket.

“Stay,” she said. She poured herself a glass of bubbling Prosecco and took a sip. “I’ll be just a minute.”

John waited for her, heavy canvas jacket in hand. He’d had a very long day between the shifters and now the considerable buzz he had going. But being around this girl made him smile. Blowing off some steam seemed like a really good idea. Plus he was horny as hell and she really did have the perfect ass.

Finally she was done with work and pushed him out a side door to where a shiny red BMW was waiting. She kissed him hard, nearly biting his lip from the force of it. John pushed her up against the red paneling, kissing her until she took a ragged breath. “Take me home and fuck me already.”

Who knew a girl with such a sweet melodic voice would be so dirty.

“Oh sweetheart, if we weren’t in public right now, my head would already be between your thighs.”

“Well?” she smirked as she looked around the dim parking lot. John chuckled, a heavy hand holding her in place as he sunk to his knees in front of her and dragged her panties down. Victoria’s nails scratched through the hair at the back of his head as he ate her out, just enough to make her a shaky mess on the edge.

“C’mon, doll.” The BMW engine roared at the shifts of her palm as the car raced through the streets. They were back at her place in twenty minutes, naked a minute later, barely making it to her couch before he laid her out, tongue and teeth marking her up so she’d never forget him. He coaxed one orgasm out of her with his fingers and tongue, her moans echoing through the empty house.

“Want to ride you, babe,” she breathed against his lips.

“Mmmmm yeah, darlin’.” John slouched back onto the couches, grasping her hips to lead her to his lap. His fingers pinched tight against her nipples as she slid down on his cock, hot and wet and so sweet. She moaned and threw her head back, and John kissed her neck as he began to fuck her. She bounced on his lap, John meeting her with upward thrusts in a drunken haze. His fingers teased her clit, bringing her to the brink. He groaned as his own orgasm crested, biting down on her collarbone and making her come with the addition of a little bit of sharp pain. Her body shook as the pleasure rippled through. Connected they swayed as they came down, one deep dirty kiss bringing them there.

“So sweet, sweet Victoria.”

Victoria smirked and climbed off his lap, holding his hand to steady herself. This man was a stranger and a drunk, but he was hot with a dangerous sexy vibe. It seemed somewhere in there was a gentleman. Besides, today was her day and she deserved a good fuck. She fell down onto the couch next to him. “Well what a pleasant birthday I’ve had.”

“Aw it’s your birthday?” John smiled. “Shoulda told me earlier.”

“Why’s that?” She sighed, still riding the pleasant endorphins.

“Woulda made you come another time.” John smiled.

Victoria stood up and held her hand out to him. “Well you can always make it up to me.”

John grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder, smacking her ass when she began to giggle and squirm. “Oh you’re gonna be up all night, sweet birthday girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
